Zara Pulchra
Zara Pulchra '''(ζάραAncient Greek) is a supporting character in the Andy Jackson Series, a Percy Jackson fanfiction series by fanfiction.netauthor: 101EmilyRox. She is a demi-god daughter of Aphrodite, and a mortal man Clément Pulchra, a French male model, who can see through the Mist. Early Life Zara was concieved on the last day of the Paris Fashion Week, while her father was modelling for Marc Jacobs he met Aphrodite (who was then posing as a female model named Emmé Tibadeux). She was born in the port town of La Rochelle, France on March 1, 2011. Aphrodite then explained to Clément that she was a goddess and all about the Olympians. Clément raised his daughter well, and protected her in large crowds. She was raised on the French fashion scene and did modelling for magazines from an early age. From this she gained a keen eye for fashion and a sharp tongue (as it isn't all fun and games behind the catwalk). Clément was visited by Aphrodite when Zara was 10, and she told him to take Zara to Camp Half-Blood as soon as he could. So Clément took Zara with him to New York Fashion Week 2021 and took her to Camp. He said that she was now attemding an American Camp in the summer as to improve her English to Léa - his girlfriend. Andy Jackson Series Quality Time We first meet during Ride the Rapids. She, Gwen and Andy are teamed together, and they win. Later, Zara recieves a letter from her father. She returns to France where her father's girlfriend, Léa Mathis, has given birth to her half-brother, Louis. Saving Andromeda '''COMING SOON Birthday Surprise COMING SOON Balloting COMING SOON One Step Forward, Two Million Steps Back COMING SOON War of the Divine COMING SOON Personality Zara is very sweet and kind, but she can also be incredibly blunt and demanding. From her time on the fashion scene, Zara has gained a sharp tongue and is very biting towards unfashionable choices, or people she doesn't like. Appearance Zara is descibed as being tall and thin ("like a model") as she does have previous experience on a catwalk. She has long chocolate brown hair and teal-blue eyes. Zara is also known to wear many a beret and sundress. Abilities Zara, as a demigod, has these 'disabilities' and traits: ADHD: Zara's supernatural alterness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyze her opponent fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent. This is one general trait among demi-gods. Dyslexia: Zara's brain is 'hard-wired' for Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. She is still able to read English fairly clearly for a short period of time before words begin to mix up. This is a general trait among demi-gods. Limited Clairvoyance: Zara is able to watch events in distant locations and times. Magical control over clothes, make-up, jewellery and hair/eye colour. Minor degree of love magic Relationships Family Aphrodite Zara's reletionship with her mother is unknown, but it can be assumed that they are on good terms because Aphrodite frequently sends Zara and her other children at Camp Half-Blood, clothes and assesories that she doesn't need. Clément Pulchra Etymology Zara is an Arabic name, and means radiance. This most likely refers to Zara's beauty (as a daughter of Aphrodite, and as a person) and Andy often describes Zara as a "radiant beauty" and a "radiant smile". Pulchra - Zara's surname - is Latin for beauty. Trivia *Zara has a personal vendetta against the colour orange. *Even though she has lived in the USA for 4 years, Zara is known - in stressful situations - to completly forget English and start speaking French. Category:Andy Jackson Series Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Fan'o'stuff